


Your hums are sweet like honey even when you're sick

by cae_ruleam



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Sickfic, Spooning, i still don't know how to tag, soft, wonpil-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cae_ruleam/pseuds/cae_ruleam
Summary: Jae is sick and having a fever may be getting to him... Wonpil knows that but he can't refuse him.Or: Wonpil regrets his decision more than once.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Your hums are sweet like honey even when you're sick

**Author's Note:**

> Head empty only little spoon Jae.
> 
> Hi, I'm back on my bs and there's still a lack of little spoon Jae.  
> I should be continuing my draft of a parkian one but...
> 
> It's all over the place but I hope you'll enjoy it!!

Three coughs were heard,  
a sneeze as well,  
followed by a sigh.

Wonpil wrung a towel dry, the droplets of water hit the sink.  
“Hyung, you really get sick too easily...” he let out a short and sweet laugh. To that, the elder only whined. It was audible even from the other side of the dorm. Jae sometimes really didn’t seem like the eldest of them.

Jae whined again the moment Wonpil stepped into the room again.  
“I can’t do anything about it~!” he said with a pouty face; and again, Wonpil laughed.  
“Yes, you can. How about trying to rest and take breaks more and regularly, you workaholic? Now shush,” the younger put the newly wet towel on Jae’s forehead, “and keep this thing in your mouth while I’ll go get your meds and some food.” Wonpil finished his sentence as he stuck the thermometer in the taller’s mouth.

Jae just, huffs, and is quick to doze off again. That is until, less than a minute later the shorter is back already. Medicine in one hand, a bowl of soup in the other and a flask of, warm but not hot, water stuck under his arm.

“Is my hyung a tired whiny baby~? Adorable, you are.” this remark only resulted in more whining from the elder. Wonpil cannot deny that he likes seeing Jae like this. Whiny, innocent and a bit helpless. Like a young kid or tiny animal that can’t survive on its own well yet. Which is why Jae’s sudden change of attitude catches the younger, off guard, to say the least.

“Shut up, pillie. Here, this is the temperature.” Jae said while he took the thermometer out of his mouth. Maybe a little too forceful, but he won’t show that.  
While Wonpil was a bit flustered, he didn’t show that either but just continued to bicker with his feverish hyung. He took a look at the temperature the meter showed and shook his head.  
“Jaehyungie, please stay put. It rose a bit again. You do want to get well soon right?” Wonpil said with a tone of doubt, which was somewhat obviously present.

The elder completely ignores the question and moves on with the conversation, if you can call it that.  
“Ahh, I wanna cuddle, Pirimiri~” Jae whined once again.  
“You know I can’t. You’re sick and we can’t afford another patient while the others won’t be back for another several days.”  
Wonpil will regret saying that, several times, sooner than he’d think.

“Then you be big spoon. I haven’t been coughing much and won’t be facing you either.”  
Regret number one.

The thoughts clouding Wonpil’s head started to twirl in his head. He’s not sure how red he is right now but he knows his face is flushing pink, at least. He hopes Jae won’t notice in the dark room they’re in right now.  
The younger wants to decline, he really wants to... Wonpil knows that he’s trying to trick himself, plain as day.

Without saying a word, Wonpil walks to the other side of the bed and lies down next to Jae. Wonpil softly strokes Jae’s hair in silence. It’s both a comforting and awkward atmosphere, they both sense it. The elder starts to softly hum a nostalgic song. Wonpil feels like he’s melting from the inside.  
Regret number two.

They’ve cuddled before, but never with specific positions and never this intimately. They would be quick hugs or a kiss on the cheek, usually from Wonpil to Jae. Occasionally the elder would do it as well though.  
This time however, they did have positions, opposite of what is customary. Wonpil doesn’t really know if he likes it or not, but does not mind staying like this a bit longer.

The shorter male stops stroking and patting the other’s hair after a while, and wraps his arms around the other from the back. It’s a bit of an awkward position because of their height difference, but neither of the men mind it.

They fall asleep like that.

.  
..  
...

The following day, Wonpil wakes up, constantly sneezing and coughing.  
Regret number three.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it ^^  
> Comments and kudos would be much appreciated~
> 
> Again, if you want to, hmu on twitter @ cae_ruleam lmao


End file.
